


Break a Mirror or Bad Thinking

by catboysandgirls



Category: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyswap, Dating, Depression, F/M, Feedback appreciated, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, Self-Harm, Smoking, We Die Like Men, i dont know how long this will be, idk what im doing, short story possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysandgirls/pseuds/catboysandgirls
Summary: "Your decision to give up on love didn’t just affect you Corpse. It affects your soulmate as well. So in order for you to see the beauty in life and in love you’re here. Here being your soulmates body and your soulmates life. While she is in your body” he said like it was no big deal.Finally Corpse had enough, he stood up and yelled “YOU DID WHAT?”.Corpse didn't believe in love. He didn't believe in all the soulmate garbage and was fine being in a hole of darkness. After giving up on love his guardian angel decides to show him that true love exists. But in order to do this, Corpse ends up in the body of his so called soulmate. Will he allow himself to feel love? Will he get back to his old life?Or corpse body swaps with his soulmate and hopefully learns to love again.
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Corpse Husband/ Original Female Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter!

Corpse didn’t believe in love, ever since him and his girlfriend broke up years ago there hasn't been anyone who could handle him. All the girls he was interested in only wanted him for his money or for clout. It’s exactly one of the reasons why he refuses to show his face, he just wants to be normal. But his excessive health issues and self issues and depression still bar him from being a normal human. He can’t leave his house without almost having a panic attack and his house is dark and there's broken pieces of glass everywhere from things he’s thrown against the wall or floor. Sometimes his body refuses to even let him get out of bed, or talk. Life wasn’t easy and as much as he was grateful for his friends he did wish he had someone to help brighten up his day or even just understand what he was going through. Just now he was scrolling through Twitter.com on his phone because his insomnia was acting up and he was incapable of sleeping like a normal human.

During his scrolling he saw a meme of bingus and couldn't help but chuckle and like the tweet. He thought it would be like 2am, but he checked the time and saw it was already almost 6am. Great, another sleepless night he thought. He sighs and decides he should probably feed his body because he can’t even remember the last time he ate. He sets his phone down and starts to get up. He can feel the ache in his body and can hear the cracks of his bones. He finally sat up with his legs on the side of the bed. Sitting there he can barely see because of how dark his room is, but he knows his room well enough to confidently stand up and walk to his door, phone in hand. His apartment was mostly empty because this is just his house, the place he sleeps, nothing about this place made him feel at home. He passed the bathroom and his recording room and finally got into his open living room/ kitchen/ dining room. It was one big space that was basically an open floor concept. 

He walked over to his fridge and opened it and saw the depressing sight of a basically empty fridge, it held only 2 eggs and a banana and a yogurt he was pretty sure had expired . He decided on just making scrambled eggs because there wasn't much of a choice anyway. He quickly got out one of his only pans and made his eggs. You would think that with being financially stable he would have more, but he just couldn't bring himself to truly care because this place represented who he was. After making his eggs he sat down at his dining room table and pulled out his phone. It was then he realized he missed a text from Seán last night and Loey just texted him 5 minutes ago. He decided to respond to Loey first because hers was most recent.

Loey:  
Hey! Just checking up on you because we barely  
talked yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you’re  
taking care of yourself. I’m awake because I have  
to attend a zoom meeting with some potential sponsors.

Corpse:  
thanks for checking up on me lo, i appreciate it. i actually  
made myself some food so don't worry. 

Loey:  
Good! I was ready to go over there to beat you to  
your senses. Are we still on for our netflix party of  
The Good Place tonight? I still can't believe you've never seen it.

Corpse:  
haha yes, around 6 right?

Loey:  
Yes! See you then Corpsey!

He had finished his eggs while texting Loey, but did not want to keep her waiting so after wrapping up the conversation he washed his dishes and went back into his room to take his medication. He took it and remembered he promised Sykkuno he would play Among us with them at 2 so he laid down and made sure he set his alarm for 1:30.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a peek into Corpse's life and how he feels

The stream had just finished and Corpse was feeling exhausted. He loved the offline TV house, but socializing always drained him. He just wanted to lay down and wallow in his feelings, but he didn’t want to blow off Loey again. So he turned off his computer and got into bed and started up his laptop. He texted Loey telling her he was ready when she was, and shortly after she sent the Netflix party link. They could only get two episodes in when Corpse started losing interest. He liked the show, but there was one thing that just really bothered him about the show. It just ate at him because it was something he was thinking about earlier. So he sent a message into the Netflix chat that he was gonna go to bed. Loey being the kindest person ever was nothing but understanding and wished Corpse a goodnight. 

After he turned off the show he did what any logical human would do, he allowed his mind to wander. The show was good, but the soulmates thing? Come on, that was too on the nose for the supposed heaven they were supposed to be in. Soulmates weren’t real and the show just proved as much. The soulmates were all wrong for eachother, they didnt even click. This just frustrated Corpse even more, even in a fake made up heaven the couples were doomed and were riddled with issues. It was so fucking stupid in his opinion. He would never find love, just like the people on the show. Everyone is in love with the idea of love and finding a partner, but no one wants to deal with the bad things. Hell, no one would want to deal with Corpse with all the mental and health problems he had. Fuck love he thought. He could feel himself getting worked up, love was fake and it was just propaganda. He had to calm himself down, Corpse knew this. He got out of bed fuming and stomped to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He chugged it, but still didn’t find any calmness. He was angry, he was lonely, he knew he would never find love. Finally he threw the glass against the opposite wall and let out a scream so loud he knew it would fuck up his vocal cords even more. But he didnt care, he was just so fucking tired. The broken glass across the room from him gave him some type of satisfaction so he just kept going. He grabbed a plate and chucked it at the wall, then another, then a glass. At this point his eyesight was blurry from the tears in his eyes. But he knew something could help, he grabbed the half empty bottle of wine from the counter behind him then chugged all that he could. He spilled wine all over his shirt, but he didnt care. The wine felt good against the burning of his throat and after he successfully finished the wine he threw the bottle at the wall. The loud shuddering was enough to bring him back to his senses. He wiped at his eyes and saw all the damage that he had done. 

Corpse was disappointed, it had been a really long time since he had an episode like that. He had been burying his feelings for so long, and a stupid show is what got him to crack. He was too fucked up he thought to himself. Corpse knew he should clean the mess he had made, like sweeping up the glass and wiping the wine off the floor, but he was just exhausted now. So, he decided to do what any grown man should do. Take a burning hot shower. Corpse threw his shirt into a pile in the corner of his room and went into the shower. The water was scalding, but the hot water although it burned felt good against his aching muscles. Sadly the shower was over sooner than he expected, he dried off and changed into black sweats and a different white t-shirt. He finally laid in bed, and after being awake for over 24 hours he felt the sleep overcome his body. It was never this easy to fall asleep for Corpse, but he didnt question it and finally closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just kinda to see what Corpse does, but the next chapter should have some action?? idk lol  
> But please give feedback or just send prompts. Again, sorry for the short chapters, but im just starting out and I hope I can get better with your help :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he basically is in his soumates body and is v confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! please leave kudos and comments if you like it! i would love constructive criticism

Corpse opened his eyes and was greeted by the darkness that was his room. He was immediately surprised by the fact that for once his body didn’t hurt, he felt okay physically, hell his throat didn’t even hurt despite the screaming he did yesterday. Maybe it was because his body didn’t hurt, but his bed felt different. It felt firmer, maybe this is what being normal feels like he thought to himself. It wasn't until he reached for his phone that Corpse finally realized something was off. His phone wasn't where it usually was, there wasn't even a nightstand. His hand hit a wall. He must be hallucinating he thought or he hit the side of the nightstand. He decided to try again and when his hand hit a wall again he started worrying. He sat up on the bed and moved to stand up. When he stood up he felt hair move on his shoulders. His hair was long, but Corpse knew it wasn’t that long. He tried to keep calm, so he started to feel around for a light, a lamp, anything to help him. This was not his room, that much was clear to him, he had already bumped into multiple things and it didn’t smell like his room. He finally felt a wall and blindly flopped his hand on the wall until he found what felt like a light switch. He flipped it and immediately was greeted by an unfamiliar room. Corpse decided that it was safe to hyperventilate now. He had been kidnapped, he decided. But the logical part of his brain questioned why kidnappers would bring him to a neatly decorated room. Scanning the room he noticed a phone charging on the dresser. He immediately went to get it and hoped to call for help, but while stepping to grab the phone he passed by a mirror and caught his reflection. He didn’t usually look at his reflection, hell he had all the mirrors in his house covered, but he had to do a double take because who he saw in the mirror wasn't him.

The reflection staring back at him was of some girl. The reflection was a bit blurry which gave him hope that this was some weird fucked up dream. The hair he felt on his shoulders was a dark blue and was curly. That was not his hair, then he was met with brown eyes, but these were lighter than his own. It felt weird to look into them. He couldn't stand to look at the reflection anymore, it felt weird and it was messing with his brain he decided. As soon as he turned away he saw a crazy looking guy. This guy was seated on the bed that Corpse was just on and he looked like a nice less weird version of beetlejuice. Before he even had time to process the intruder the man was coming up to Corpse and guiding him to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. Corpse still not able to reach his sense was staring at this man with wide eyes until he cleared his throat. “So”, the man began, “you're probably a little confused aren’t you?” The man asked kindly. Corpse let out a sound he didnt recognize not only because he had never made that sound before, but because the voice that made the noise was not his. 

“Let me explain everything to you, then you can ask questions and talk okay?” The man said kindly while sitting on the bed across from Corpse. “I’m what you might call a guardian angel, more specifically your guardian angel. We’re not really meant to interfere and instead lightly nudge you in the right direction, but last night. Last night was rough” he said sympathetically. Corpse had a lump in his throat and as much as he wanted to speak out or yell, he just couldn’t. “Basically, last night you gave up on love. Genuinely gave up. It broke my heart, I knew that if I didn’t do anything you would never allow yourself to love again. And love, love is precious. Soulmates are precious, and I know you don’t believe in soulmates, but they’re real and you have one. So, I pulled some strings and I swapped you and your soulmate. Your decision to give up on love didn’t just affect you Corpse. It affects your soulmate as well. So in order for you to see the beauty in life and in love you’re here. Here being your soulmate's body and your soulmates life. While she is in your body” he said like it was no big deal. Finally Corpse had enough, he stood up and yelled “YOU DID WHAT?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it! and i probably won't upload the next chapter until after christmas but happy holidays!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corpse accepts the situation he's in i guess

This can’t be happening. Corpse was dreaming or he was in hell. There’s no way this is happening. He was pacing back and forth in this bedroom muttering words like “no” or “this isn’t real” while tugging at his air. Corpse was crazy, that was the only logical explanation that he could come up with. “Hey, you don’t seem like you're doing too good” his supposed guardian angel interrupted from the bed. “Doing good? Oh no. No no no no no no, I am doing the opposite of good. There’s no way this is real. Guardian angels aren't real, swapping bodies isn't possible, and soulmates don’t exist” Corpse practically growled out, but this new voice didn’t make it as intimidating as he wanted it to be. “Why is this happening to me?” Corpse let out with a sigh as he plopped onto the chair. 

“I already told you” the angel said sympathetically, “you gave up on love and this is the world's way to stop you from making that decision”. 

“Let’s say for argument's sake that this is actually happening” Corpse forced out “how can I get to my body? And where is this person's mind?”

The angel looked delighted to see Corpse finally give in, “Well i'm glad you asked. So in order for you to go back to your body you have to fall in love” he said like it was simple. Corpse was ready to interject, but the angel kept talking. “And as for your soulmate's soul, she is in your body. And well I am allowed to give you some simple facts so that you don’t completely screw up her life and you can be her day to day, but after I tell you these facts, I would recommend texting or I guess you would say text yourself” the angel joked. 

“Wow, sounds simple” Corpse deadpanned, “I can’t force myself to fall in love. That’s not possible”. 

“Well yes that is true, but you guys are soulmates you won't have to force it it’ll come naturally. That’s the beau-”

“Wait!” Corpse interrupted because one very important fact that the angel had brushed over finally dawned on him. “So she’s gonna know what I look like? Sh- She’s gonna be in m- in my body and know what I look like and what I do and who- and know who i am?” Corpse asked suddenly filled with anxiety and despair. He hated this, he hated everything about this. 

The angel gave Corpse a remorseful look and muttered out a simple “Yes”. “But just like I will tell you basic facts about her, her guardian will do the same for her so she will know to keep your identity a secret from the world. But if it makes you feel any better, from what I know about her, she would respect your privacy and once she finds out who you are. She’ll make sure she doesnt do anything that would hurt you”. 

That gave Corpse a little hope, “So she’s nice and caring?” he asked.

“She might be one of the most kind humans i’ve ever met” the angel said truthfully, “But would you like to know about her now? Or at least surface level things?”

Corpse took a deep breath in. Saying yes would mean that he was giving into this possible delusion or whatever sick game this was. But saying no meant he might give up the best opportunity ever handed to him. He closed his eyes and tried to weigh out the pros and cons in his head. So with an exhale he muttered the word that would change his life forever, “Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope im doing this story justice. i know that the chapters are really short, but it's just cause im working up my confidence and the quality of my writing. but please let me know if you like this story, it really means a lot :,) but i usually only upload once im 2 chapters ahead of the current chapter im uploading if you guys wanna know my process. but yeah so that's why my uploading schedule is not consistent because im still writing the story as I go lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corpse is learning about his situation and is getting to know who his soulmate is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didn't know how to make the text messages not confusing considering they're using different phones. So despite the message saying Corpse it is still technically Isabella's phone but it's mentally Corpse. idk if that made sense, i hope it did lol

Corpse was no longer himself, he wasn’t a 5’10, half mexican, alternative looking, 23 year old man. Based on what he’s seen in the mirror and what his guardian angel had said; who’s name is Phil apparently, he is now a 5’3, fully mexican, 20 year old college student. Apparently his soulmates name is Isabella and lives in Wahington, she goes to school full time, and is allergic to cocoa, but not severely. Corpse sat down in front of her mirror and despite how weird it was to do that and not see himself he appreciated his soulmates face. She was pretty, beautiful even, and lucky for him she was not a size 2 because he liked bigger girls, girls with big thighs and stomachs. His favorite feature were her dimples though, they were deep and noticeable. Her blue hair was just shoulder length and she was tan unlike Corpse. He just imagined how the contrast of their skintone would look when holding hands or just being near eachother. 

He wanted to keep looking, appreciate her, but he felt like he should earn that and it was really uncomfortable to even be in front of a mirror so he stopped staring in favor of asking questions about his soulmate instead. 

“So…” Corpse started looking at Phil “How do I get to know my soulmate if she has school and work? Seems like we’re both pretty busy”. Phil looked at him like Corpse had just asked to stupidest question ever. 

“Well obviously, with divine intervention” He said exasperatdely.

Corpse was confused about what this meant “divine intervention?” he repeated. 

“Yes, well I will help to make sure whil youre off on your mission your life doesnt fall apart, and your soulmates guardian angel will do the same for her. So your basic excuses, making sure employers don’t fire anyone, and for her just kinda magically let her get away with not doing homework. But only for the time being, only until you learn your lesson and what needs to happen happens”.

“Well that makes sense for her I guess, but I’m more of a public figure. God I hated saying that”.

“That’s a good question actually, well we sent out a tweet just saying youll be busy working on a new project and any streamsyou had planned we also messaged your friends saying something about your health and you just needed some time. Everyone responded perfectly. So you’re good to go. But on a completely different note I would recommend texting your soulmate. You have her phone and you know your number by heart correct?”

“Oh uh yeah, sorry you just kinda dumped a shit ton of information on me. I just don’t really know how to go about this? I’m just kinda nervous. I don’t understand why I haven’t had a complete panic attack, I should be shaking and unable to breathe”. 

“Oh yes that’s because youre in your soulmates body, she isn’t prone to panic attacks. She has your chemicals and body, and you have hers. She may not have panic attacks, but everyone has their own demons”

“I dont really know what to say to that, but I mean I believe it”.

“Good, but back to the task at hand. What to send your soulmate? What will we text her? Maybe ‘Hi it’s me Corpse, I’m your soulmate. Wanna go out?’ Or or hear me out. ‘It’s your soulmate, I dont know you, but I love you already’. Huh? How does that sound?”

Corpse didn’t even know how to tell him that everything about what he suggested was wrong. “No” he began, “I think I’ll just send hi”. So Corpse with a surprisingly steady hand, grabbed her phone put in her thumbprint and typed his phone number by heart then sent his message. 

Corpse:  
hey, i’m assuming you know what’s going on.   
so it’s uh me. corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this chapter !! i promise it'll start picking up soon, i have it planned that they meet face to face in chapter 11 or 12. if you have any questions or comments please leave them here !! i would love to respond!! 
> 
> On another note: Should I do a chapter in his soulmates POV yes or no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil spills the tea on corpe's soulmate. and corpse learns how she lives.

To say Corpse was nervous, would be an understatement. He had sent the message 30 minutes ago and had not gained a response. Since he was waiting anyway he decided to do more exploring. He left the room and was immediately met with a small hallway with a door right in front of the bedroom door. He walked in and quickly found a light switch, and was met with a small bathroom that looked plain besides the shower curtain and mat in front of the shower curtain. What really captures Corpse’s attention are the multiple prescription pill bottles on the bathroom counter. There were about five, and Corpse went to grab one because this was not what he had expected from someone with so many bright colors in her bedroom. Staring at the bottle Corpse was lost in thought trying to figure out the reasoning. Without Corpse being aware Phil leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom and interrupted Corpse's thoughts, “I told you that everyone has their own demons. Look at the mirror” Phil said softly so as to not alarm Corpse.

Corpse was confused as to what the pill bottles had to do with the mirror, but then right there on the mirror was a note that said ‘You are beautiful’. Corpse looked at the pill bottles then back at the note then at Phil waiting for an explanation. Phil sighed, “I don’t want to say too much because this is something she should tell you, but since you’re going to have to take the medication then I think you are owed some type of explanation” he began “most of those pills are for depression, there’s one that’s like a serotonin inhibitor; then there’s one that’s supposed to give her energy since her depression affects her productivity; there’s another for anxiety attacks, which she doesn't get often, but those attacks are often trauma based, then there’s prescription pain meds because she gets migraines, and lastly is some medication that helps her sleep because insomnia. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re wearing long sleeves and pants. There’s a reason for that'' Phil finished showing that he felt uncomfortable with sharing such personal details. Corpse immediately knew what Phil was talking about and decided he didn’t want to see them right then. “But you need to take these 2 right now, these are her everyday day pills'' Phil said while passing Corpse the bottles. “Right” Corpse replied then got the pills, and just drank water from the bathroom sink in order to swallow them. 

After taking the medicine, Corpse wanted to explore the apartment, he could tell from the cramped bathroom, and small room that it was not going to be the biggest apartment, so he didn’t know what to expect. He whispered an ‘excuse me’ and pushed past Phil and stared down the small hallway. The hallway was eerily empty, there were no decorations on the walls unlike the bedroom, but there was one more door next to the bathroom. He opened it and just saw some towels, about 2 board games, and other miscellaneous items like paper towels, toilet paper, a broom, and more. At least his soulmate had a supply closet. After closing it he turned towards the rest of the hallway. 

At the end of the hall he could see a kitchen, but more importantly there was a cat rubbing at the edge of the wall. As soon as the cat noticed his presence it meowed and pranced over to him. The cat was extremely cute, it was no bingus, but was a relatively small white with some grey stripes on its tail with piercing blue eyes. After getting over his initial shock, he bent down to pet the cat. “Who is this little kitty?” Corpse asked so softly that it even surprised him. 

“That is your soulmate's cat, Baby, he is a little over a year and will remain about that small size for the rest of his life, hence the name baby” Phil explained while leaning down to pet the now purring kitten. The kitten seemed to love the physical contact and purred even louder. “Baby huh? You’re a cute little thing” Corpse lightly said, the cat seemed to get tired of the petting and was trying to force himself into Corpse's arms. “Oh you wanna be held? I can do that” Corpse laughed out and scooped up Baby in his arms. With the cat settled in his arms Corpse ventured further into the apartment. 

Corpse walked in front of the kitchen that was also a dining room and a living room. It wasn’t like his open floor apartment, it was like someone tried to squish all three things into a space big enough for one. There was a small out of date television on a tv stand that had a roku attached to it and nothing else there. Across from it was a single couch big enough to fit two people and a coffee table with books strewn about. Right next to the couch was a cat scratch post with a little hammock bed for the kitten. Corpse couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that the little furniture his soulmate had there was a cat post. The dining room table was right in front of the kitchen, but pushed all the way to the wall in order to make room to walk into the kitchen. It was a small table that could fit 3 people, but barely fit into the space. The kitchen had about 3 cupboards, a sink, a oven/stove top, and a small fridge that made too much noise for Corpse’s liking. There were 2 small counterspaces, one had nothing while the other had 3 things; a microwave, a knife set, and finally an espresso and cappuccino maker. He could tell all of the appliances were old, but probably still worked considering his soulmate kept the appliances. 

There were little things meticulously placed that were used to brighten up the place, like some painting, even a flower vase. There were throw blankets on the couch and some plushies and pictures on the tv stand. Despite the fact that it was cramped, it felt homey. He could see someone like his soulmate living here. There was one window in this space and there were curtains that were pulled shut. He wanted to see his soulmate's neighborhood, and frowned at what he saw. 

The windows had bars on them and when he looked down he saw lots of spray paint and littering, and just an overall not good neighborhood. His soulmate's place was so well decorated and lit and so inviting that he assumed that she lived in a good neighborhood, but now the size of the place and the out of date furniture made sense. His heart hurt at seeing how unsafe the neighborhood his soulmate lived in. He could see police lights and the sirens gradually started getting louder. The sirens became annoyingly loud that finally he couldn't take it and closed the curtain and turned away. He saw Phil sitting on the couch silently with Baby in his lap, but he looked passed him and saw the door to the apartment, it had 3 locks and a door stopper. He knew his soulmate wasn’t safe here and despite not knowing her yet, we wanted to take her away and keep her safe. I guess there was something to be said about this so-called soulmate bond. 

Corpse could imagine his soulmate sitting on the couch curled up with her cat, or in the kitchen trying to make something. He couldn’t help, but think about her. Then it dawned on him that he had never actually said her name. In his head always referring to her as ‘his soulmate’ so he wanted to give it a try. Corpse opened his mouth and said “Isabella” just to see how it would, and it felt right. Just as he was about to say it again he heard a notification come from the room. He instantly ran to the room and nervously unlocked the phone. When he unlocked it he saw he had a text from not just any number but his own number. Meaning one thing, his soulmate texted him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not updating :(( I've been dealing with some things and school just started so its been hard getting inspired and writing chapters. but I have decided that chapter 10 will be in his soulmates POV. I really hope you guys like this!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse finally talks to his soulmate!!! and just fyi this chapter is very text heavy as in they're texting a lot so I hope yall dont mind

Corpse unlocked the phone and instead of going to the message app he just sat there on the homescreen. He was scared of what Isabella had to say, his mind had already started conjuring the worst thoughts. She wouldn't want him or she was disappointed with how he looked. “You should probably respond, she’s probably just as nervous if not more nervous. She is in your body after all” Corpse heard from Phil who had silently entered the room. Corpse knew Phil was right, so with all the courage he could muster he opened the messenger app and read the message. 

**Isabella**  
_You would be correct in assuming I know  
what’s going on_

_Though I dont completely understand, but it seems  
as though were soulmates . But I mean this could be fun,  
I mean this is something straight out of a fanfiction lol_

_But sorry, I’m rambling, IDK how to talk to humans, I don’t  
really have friends… nor do I socialize so be patient with  
me lol_

_Anywayyyyy, sorry to spam you, but hi!!  
I’m isabella and you are in my body sir._

Corpse reread the messages over and over again, it seemed so awkward, but also cute. His soulmate spoke so clearly, he couldn't help but chuckle, but in this body it came out more of a giggle. “I’ll make you some food, and let you have some privacy” Phil said lightly while putting his hand on Corpse’s shoulder then silently shuffled out of the room closing the door behind him. 

Corpse tried to think what he should reply with, nothing seemed right. He wanted Isabella to like him and was scared he would ruin it. He decided to just fuck it and send what he first thought of.

**Corpse**  
_i dont understand whats happening either if that  
makes you feel better. and I’m assuming you know  
who i am you know that i don't socialize either, and this  
is completely freaking me out. how do i react to knowing that  
i'm taking to my soulmate of all people when i can barely  
talk to my friends. _

_but i don't mind the rambling, it's nice to know that  
i'm not the only one freaking out_

Corpse expected Isabella to take a while to respond, considering how long it took her the first time, but he received a message almost right away. 

**Isabella**  
_Haha, yeah I was wondering about that…  
So you're actually Corpse ? Like the same Corpse  
whose music I listen to ? And the same Corpse  
I have bought merch from ? Cause I don't  
want to invade your privacy… _

Corpse let out a sigh, he should have known that that topic would be the one of the firsts she would bring up. While typing his reply, he got another message.

**Isabella**  
_I’m sorry if that’s weird. I’m only bringing  
It's up so that I don't have to bring it up later. And it’s\  
Just weird to know, but I promise you that I  
Won't say anything. As soon as my guardian angel  
Told me who you were I immediately stopped looking  
In the mirror, it felt illegal…_

_So until we actually maybe meet and you give  
Me explicit permission, i'm going to avoid your reflection  
As much as possible… which isn't hard considering  
The state of all your mirrors lol . but if it’s any  
Consolation, you're very vERY good looking… like  
Seriously out of my league._

_But on a different note, you can call me bell, bella, izzy,  
Isa, or any nickname really. I'm not picky, but you can also  
Call me kitty though if you want. Idk sorry lol._

Corpse read the word Kitty and his heart started racing, he was enticed at the idea of calling his soulmate kitty. Here he was sitting on his soulmate's bed in his soulmates body. Corpse couldn’t help but ask himself what he did to get here. He liked that she rambled even over text, he wanted to hear her ramble in her voice, but most importantly, with HER saying it. Him speaking and hearing her voice was not as satisfying because he knew it was just him. Just Corpse. Corpse was lost in his thoughts when another text came through, and he felt bad about leaving Isabella on read. 

**Isabella**  
_Dude, I took your pain medicine a little bit  
ago and it barely helped. How many am I  
allowed to take in a day :((_

_Also: I fucking HATE that you have  
autocapitilization on, like I despise it,  
the only reason I’m not changing it is because  
this is technically not my phone_

Corpse let out a sigh, he couldn't help but feel bad. He knew his body had issues and he knew how hard it was to live with his medical issues, he could feel the phantom pains even in this body. He didn’t know life without the pain. 

**Corpse**  
_im sorry, you shouldn't have to deal  
with that, but the max is like 5 a day. they're extremely  
strong so try not to take more than three if you can_

For some reason the light from the phone started hurting his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on. He thought it would stop if he went to go drink some water, so taking the phone with him in hand he quietly went to the kitchen. He felt around for a light switch, but when he turned it on his head started to ache even more. He quickly decided to turn it off. Corpse checked the cupboards until he was able to find a cup. He filled it up with tap water and chugged it as quickly as possible. He stood there in the dark with the phone in one hand and his empty cup in the other until the phone vibrated against his hand. 

**Isabella**  
_Okay! I will try my best to do that, it’s just  
not the type of pain I’m used to lol_

Corpse could barely read the message as the light from the phone made him wince in pain. He just wanted to go lay down, he felt exhausted. He wanted to keep texting and get to know Isabella, but he was just so tired and sensitive to everything around him. He didn’t know why this was happening, ‘is this a migraine?’ he thought to himself. He sat down at the table massaging his temples hoping to subdue the pain in his head. 

**Isabella**  
_Hey, are you okay?? I’m sorry if I  
offended you_

Corpse didn’t understand why she was concerned until he saw the time, he had been wallowing in his pain for about 30 minutes. He quickly typed out a message.

**Corpse**  
_oh no, no, you didn’t offend me. im sorry, i just  
have the worst headache i've ever had. _

**Isabella**  
_Oh yeah lol, have you had coffee ?? If it  
doesn't go away after getting caffeine into your  
system then you take a pain killer lol_

**Corpse**  
_coffee? is coffee supposed to help me?_

**Isabella**  
_Yeahhh… I kinda have a problem with coffee  
and caffeine. I through withdrawals if I don't have  
a shit ton of caffeine. It’s simply chemicals and  
body functions, so if you're in my body you have  
to do the same things I do to ease the pain_

_I have an espresso machine in the kitchen_

**Corpse**  
_i don't really like the taste of coffee_

_but i guess i can just add a bunch of sugar_

_if it means i can get rid of this headache  
but there’s one problem_

_i don't know how to use an espresso  
machine_

**Isabella**  
_Oh well if it’s not too much trouble  
we could facetime and I can show  
you how?_

Corpse read that message multiple times. He was nervous, they would be actually talking to each other. They hadn't even known each other for 24 hours, Corpse worried that she wouldn't like him as a person. But there was a little voice in the back of his head saying that there was no way to go back to his own body if they didn't talk and get to know each other. They were going to talk, they would have to meet face to face, it was inevitable. 

**Corpse**  
_sure, sounds like a plan. ready whenever  
you are_ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I'm so sorry for like abandoning this work for like a month. I've been dealing with some stuff and school started so I've been a bit busy. I've also had a huge problem of having the inspiration to continue this story. I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but i promise you that this story will get done. Just bear with me please. I might do a couple one shots just to help my creative juices going, but we'll see. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I am excited to see where this story takes us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! This was my first fanfic and depending on how it goes i'll continue it. The chapters will be pretty short and the story itself will probably be pretty short but idk lol  
> BUT you guys can also send me prompts, I am more comfortable with M/M writing, but I wanted to push myself for this story. Please give me feedback :)) and just check my account to see if I am into the fandoms you're into and maybe I can do a one shot for you :))  
> Hopefully you like the story


End file.
